


YOU

by ha_zc



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 甜饼，脑洞来自一个长wb，就是个德国空姐收留小狗的那个，所以背景设定都跟着那个长条走





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Leonard属于特别引人注目的那种人，即使穿着和别人一样的制服拉着一样的公事包用差不多一样的频率走路，还是很难让人忽视。不单单是因为眼睛吧，当然了，很多很多人说过那双眼睛非常美。副机长Captain Cold抬了抬帽子同空姐们道别，顺嘴说了句笑话，几个年长的毫不客气拍他的胸口大笑，他也跟着笑，一副当人家弟弟的架势。另外一些资历浅的只是让在一边假装镇静，因为早有人跟她们说过Leonard只约男人，并且不对公司的人下手。姑娘们别想了，真的。（←_←）  
民营航空一般不会亏待员工，可布宜诺斯艾利斯那边的酒店安排非常紧张，即使是长期客户也不能够拿到足够的客房。Leonard为人嚣张，其实品性还不错，他用单间给机长Heat Wave（他们的外号永远可以当笑话来讲）和他的空姐夫人换了大床房，甘愿搬到另一头的小酒店里住，他自己说的，车费反正公司会报销还乐得清静逍遥。大家笑归笑，还是感激他，但是呢，Leonard这个人你不能跟他真客气，嘴不饶人的家伙，不如请杯酒。  
一天半的休整，扣掉各种零碎时间，Leonard算了算，还有希望在头一天晚上10点前喝杯酒钓一块嫩肉，并且在隔天早上9点后清理干净。只是当天他的运气并不好，前一天有马拉松赛晚上又有球赛转播，酒吧街上挤满了人，人人又都挂着汗。Leonard不爱热闹，更不爱热的地方，他住处的空调永远定在22度，要起鸡皮疙瘩穿袜子的那种冷。总而言之，副机长不得不冷着脸回到驻地。街道因为赛事而变得冷清，他从售货机那里买了低度酒，手里提着食品店的外卖盒子。  
然后在酒店门外被绊倒了。  
  
  
Barry出身不好，但他自己从不觉得糟糕，还挺怀念和其他孩子一起在工人楼里窜来窜去胡乱奔跑的时光。同伴们长大后有些还没到20生了孩子多一张嘴吃饭，有些去了国外打工，也就他一个人，在当地上了大学还拿了奖学金。工人楼到现在还没拆，除了穷人很多都出租给了学生，他还能钻进小时候发现的那个小小门洞，只是钻出来时比较艰难，毕竟这手脚实在是长长太多了。Barry跑得很快，小时候他妈妈从楼上叫他吃饭的话，长绳队伍里瞬间就少了一个人，所以自然而然的，他后来去当了业余马拉松选手。  
早上4点Barry就从家里出发了。搬去乡下住的父母之前给他寄了一大包吃的，Barry舍不得现在就拆开，所以当他一路往比赛现场去的时候，不管是脑子还是肚子都想着包裹里的奶酪饼和手工香肠。队伍一开始跑得挺顺利，但是在快到终点的时候出了点问题，一个跑在前面的人摔倒了引发了连环事故，Barry和其他选手一起帮着维持秩序和救人，最后只拿了荣誉奖。还是挺失望的，毕竟对着电视转播镜头咬纪念奖牌是所有运动员的梦想，而不是拿着张连字都看不清的证书。等到隔离线和补给车全部撤走，Barry才发现他超过16个小时没有进食了。能量棒可不算吃的。  
“饿啊饿啊……”  
可怜的Barry痛苦万分，他的腰包在混乱里丢了，零钱和钥匙都在里面，现在只有挂在脖子上的编号卡能证明自己的身份。Barry不想饿昏在路边，他也搞不懂了明明红色的跑步背心应该是很显眼的，为什么就没人看到他蹲在街沿上呢。  
“饿啊饿啊……”  
Barry胃痛起来，手臂紧紧抱着肚子不能解决问题。突然他觉得有个什么又大又硬的东西麻袋一样砸到他的背上，在接下来的头晕目眩加满眼金星时勉强分辨出有人“哎哟”了一声。  
  
Leonard眼瞅着那瓶酒脱手而出一路滚走，他还没感谢完老天瓶子没敲碎呢，酒瓶咕噜噜地奔着不远处台阶而去。他闭上眼睛，听到几声脆响，心痛极了。他倒是没摔多痛，只是觉得肚子被蹲在地上那个人的背脊骨硌得挺疼。  
“谁啊！”  
他低声说了句当地粗话，很快就站直了准备撒手不管直接回酒店，这里治安不怎么好，还有飞行任务可不想因为一瓶酒闹出事情来。  
红背心没出声，已经走到大门口的Leonard疑惑地转过头来，前台值班的人从柜台后面探出头来张望。  
  
“要给你叫救护车吗？”  
Barry抬头看说话的人。头发剃得很短几乎像个光头，让人难以想象长头发的样子，哦，他眼睛可真漂亮。Barry看着Leonard反着光的虹膜，肚子大声地叫唤起来。  
“不，我只是饿过头了。”  
“低血糖？”Leonard伸手去拉Barry脖子上的吊牌，可怜的饿死鬼不得不把身体往前凑免得自己被勒喉。  
“Barry Allen。你们认识他吗？”他这话是在问酒店的服务员，值班员在他背后张望。  
“不，不认识。哦，我的意思是说，我不认识他，可我见过他。电视上，他下午跑步撞到人了。”Cisco，夜间值班部的。  
Leonard发出不悦的啧声，Cisco说前半句的时候他已经把Barry往后推了一把，现在不得不又揪着他的领子拉回来。  
“我没撞到人，我救人了，你看你看……”Barry给他看夹在门卡里的证书，上面敲了个章，大意是具有体育精神之类的。  
Cisco挠挠头，把束在背后的辫子拉乱了。跟着后面出来的夜班经理Harrison Wells在看清状况后往前走了一步，他没忘记偷偷在Cisco头上敲了一下。  
“Allen先生，不如进来喝杯热茶休息一下。”  
“你那里有吃的吗？”Leonard拉住摇摇欲坠的Barry，转头问他。  
“没有，可以叫客房服务。”Wells这个滑头。  
Leonard懒得理他把Barry架起来，“来吧，我房间里有速冻意面。”  
“要吃热的……”  
“有微波炉。”  
Cisco跟在后面，替Leonard拎着散架的外卖盒子，一边走一边用嘴型和Harrison抱怨。  
[可以让他进来吗？]  
[客人自己要求的。]  
[我们帮下忙吧？]  
[他只是饿了，不要给酒店找麻烦。]  
Cisco一脸不开心，因为经理的话阻碍了他与人为善的路，他挺羡慕那个印章的，很漂亮。Cisco把袋子递给进了电梯的Leonard，等着Harrison按开关。  
“我不能因为冷血投诉你对吧？”Leonard在生气。  
“并不是不可以，我们会尽量满足客人的要求。”  
Leonard在缓缓关闭的电梯门后面瞪着他。其实他也不想管闲事，天晓得怎么会把这么个麻烦捡回来。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Barry一直表现地礼貌而乖巧，Leonard恍惚觉得自己捡了条流浪狗，而不是一个高个儿的年轻人。  
“你有……多余的毯子吗？”  
流浪狗，哦不，因为冷气而发抖的Barry问救命恩人。Leonard给他找了条浴巾，他觉得自己今天做的好事够多了，没有必要把自己的毯子让给陌生人。他撕开一盘千层面放进微波炉，发现Barry紧盯着微波炉发亮的门看，就又找了袋热可可给他冲上。  
“先垫一下肚子。”  
Barry现在看人的眼神和流浪狗真的没有太大差别了。  
Leonard一边收拾东西一边暗暗发笑，他很久没见过那么听话的男孩子了。就在来的这趟航班上，靠近机长室的那几排是参加交流比赛的高中生，机长被吵得火爆异常，多亏了民航规章和太太的相片，他像壕沟里的大兵，捏着救命稻草一样的小相片喃喃自语，Leonard觉得要是外头那群小鬼再不安分点，机长得自爆血管而亡了。  
“你没带钱？”他坐到Barry对面的矮凳上问。  
“太乱了，等回过头来就不见了。”  
“我没看新闻。”  
“踩踏事故，没死人别担心。”  
Leonard心说我才不担心。  
“那你怎么回去？”  
“呃……”  
Barry不知所措的音调里夹杂着微波炉的叮声，Leonard起身去看，Barry决定还是先喝了热可可再说。

Leonard是个讲究的家伙，他休假的时候自己做饭，去健身房也会带饭盒，对冷冻食品一向不屑。不过，现在该谢谢那些人造黄油和廉价肉糜。Barry急急忙忙地吃着，起先还不时抬头看他，似乎在担心自己的吃相，Leonard心说你就吃你的吧。但他也没离开，宁愿曲着腿坐在小矮凳上看Barry吃饭。这让他想到家里的那只小狗，捡来的头几天也是这样，急急忙忙地吃东西时也不忘抬头看他，大概是担心再次被遗弃。有种自得，觉得自己高尚了那么一点点，又觉得自己是上帝。有时候有口吃的就能当上帝了，Leonard撇嘴在心里说。  
Barry披着酒店反复洗涤烘干而发硬的浴巾，露出来的胳膊和脖子看起来都不干净，干掉的汗渍里混着土和灰的颜色，希望里面没有人血。Leonard勉强当个教养的人，不去看短短的运动短裤下的风景，大概是结实的大腿，这人成年了吗？他咳嗽了一下，起身去把打包盒拿来。  
“还要不要？”  
已经打翻了，墨西哥卷饼配套的蔬菜盒翻了个个儿，酱汁黏在透明盖子上，卷饼很安全。  
“那多不好意思。”  
Barry说着伸出了手，Leonard假装往后撤，等着那双大大的黑眼睛无辜地看过来。  
“饿久了不能吃太多。”  
那你还问我要不要？Barry心里这么想但是没说出口，转而低头用塑料叉子戳已经吃干净的碗底。  
“酸奶？”Leonard问。  
“好。”  
“吃完再给你这个。”

20分钟后Barry终于舒舒服服地填饱了肚子，吃掉一份千层面一杯热可可一罐酸奶还有一个半墨西哥卷饼。剩下那半个他终于知道不好意思了，放在包装纸上往前推。  
“你胃口可真不小。”Leonard用手指点点包装纸，Barry把卷饼重新包起来放回袋子里。  
“我把你的晚饭吃了。”  
“走吧，送你回去。”  
“我从没遇到过你这样的好心人，”Barry总算记得在离开的时候交还浴巾，“这年头你这样的人可不多。”  
“正好没事做。”酒店走廊的厚地毯吸掉声音，走起来轻飘飘的。  
“治安不好，”Barry用当地话同出租车司机交代了一个地名，“没人会把陌生人领回家。”  
“我也不会，酒店里的人看到你跟我进来的。”  
“那也不大好，要警惕。”  
Barry像个安全督察，完全忘记了要是Leonard听了他的话那他现在该饿昏在路边了。  
“你看我像好欺负的人吗？”  
“不像。”  
Leonard挑了挑眉毛。

工人楼就在市中心，基础建设大概要在10年后才能惠及那里，也有可能就在下星期。  
“对面有通宵电车，到酒店后面的那座桥。”  
Barry指着黑乎乎里特别亮的一片，然后继续带路。Leonard是因为他说要请他吃父母寄来的特产才跟过来的，绝对不是因为这是个漂亮的孩子，也不是因为他运动裤下白白的大腿，他跟着他走进老式电梯里，心里盘算着说不出口的脏念头，连忙挥走。  
“有点……乱。很快就好！”  
Barry找到了备用钥匙，也不避嫌，到了自己家他终于自在起来，在背心外面套了件薄薄的连帽衫，跑来跑去把堆起来的书还有脏衣服和餐盒收拾得整齐些。  
“你在读研究生？”  
“想当法医，书可真贵。”  
Leonard不把自己当外人，他帮着扶住冰箱门，然后弯下腰探头往冰窟窿看，赞叹这是Barry家里唯一一件贵重物品，双开门的大号冰箱，东西塞得有点满，收拾得比他的客厅兼卧室兼书房要干净。  
“你胃口一直那么大？”  
“消耗比常人要大，再加上我跑步。我没病，很健康。”Barry挺挺肚子说，少有这种个头的男孩子能那么自然地表现出可爱来。  
他给Leonard煎了香肠，里面塞了很多香叶，只有自家做饭才这么慷慨。Leonard撕掉烤面包的边，Barry忙把那几条烤脆的边收起来，Leonard打赌他会当宵夜吃掉，没想到他在闲聊时就着热茶就下了肚。  
“那么，你几点走？”Barry现在知道Leonard开飞机了。  
“9点得叫车了。”  
“要的，一定会堵车，再早一些出发都不过分。”

邪恶的念头只是冒出来一会儿而已，真的就那么一会儿。他喜欢和Barry聊天，很活泼，有点冒失，喜欢引用书上的段落，如果不跑步该是个书呆子的样子。没能喝上酒，没能钓到嫩肉也没那么糟。Barry煮了茶，煮得并不好，但是就会让人觉得香。  
Leonard不想破坏这种难得的体验，很久没有了，与一个陌生人围着一个当作茶几用的高脚凳，听他说话心里不觉得烦。他差不多准备把这次当做一趟童话电影类的奇遇，一般来讲奇遇是没有后续的，这样才能让观众猜，故事才讲得好。  
所以，当第二天Leonard看到等在酒店玻璃门外的Barry时，他心里冒出来的是一句毫无童话色彩的话：既然你自己送上门来了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Leonard Snart做了一件很不该做的事情——他抬手看了看表，好像急着要走一样。  
Barry瞬间就慌了神，好像长手长脚没了地方可以放，跌跌撞撞地跑过来，完全不像是个运动员。  
“你赶时间，哦是的，当然赶时间。”他说着往大路的方向看了一眼，焦距完全没有对上，“那我，那我不耽误你了。”  
“还好，有事吗？”Leonard莫名其妙地摆起架子来，他在心里抽打自己，用飞机上那种宽大的塑纤餐盘，打人一定很痛。  
“我想，我想跟你告个别。多谢你，多谢。”  
Barry在早晨清澈的光线下，眼珠是灰豆绿色的，夹杂的灰褐色线条就像是宝石里的絮状物一样。浓密的眉毛像广告里的模特一样整洁干净，Leonard没有忽略他脸上的痣，从这边到那边，藏在衣领下面。他还没有在正常的光线下看过Barry，走神想为什么昨天没留意穿运动背心的Barry肩膀上会不会也有很多痣，一定的，像星星一样。  
“不用太客气了。”  
这句话相当于[我们就这么继续客气下去吧]。  
Barry有点不知所措，他想起了什么，跳着给Leonard的箱子让路，然后跟他后面的人说“嗨”。  
“你来送行吗？起得真早。好点了吗？你要当心，胃要弄坏的。钥匙呢，找到没有？下次什么时候赛？”  
穿着便服的Cisco提问像机关枪一样，还是那种无序扫射的。Barry一一回答他，又和跟着后面出来的Harrison打招呼。  
“我只是，既然他要走了……我来送行，我起很早，就当晨运。可以跑步回去。”Barry在Harrison探究的藏在镜片后的目光注视下，话说得越来越没条理。  
这本来是个尴尬的场景，Leonard倒是不觉得，他拄着行李箱的拉手看着Barry头发浓密的后脑勺，阳光就落在他肩膀上，洗旧了的连帽薄衫，兜帽带子起了球。

车子来时，Cisco已经和Barry混熟了，勾着他的肩膀说下次比赛他想办法来加油，说完立马转头去看Harrison的脸色。  
“找到顶班的我就准你假。”  
“一定能找到。一起来吧，给Barry Allen加油，我记得你以前工作和体育有关？”  
“赚不到钱才转行。”  
Barry侧头看过Leonard几次，他太在意他了，表情和动作就僵硬起来，有点滑稽。Harrison发现了抿嘴看着Leonard，后者不动声色回瞪他。为什么感觉自己又被当做是坏人了？Leonard腹诽。然后为那个[又]字再次腹诽。  
“如果换到班次说不定我也能来看你比赛。”  
Leonard的车终于来了，司机把大箱子抬到后面，他自己把随身箱往后座一放，就着这股力道手撑着车门说。  
“是吗？那，那太好了。”Barry因为这句话兴奋起来，搓了搓手。  
“也不是一定能换到。”  
“不用特意，我一直没有拉拉队。”  
他笑起来，像老式动画片里的米老鼠一样，那么大的眼睛是怎么眯起来的？Leonard心想。  
“留个电话给我。”  
接下来是场手忙脚乱。Leonard坐进车里走的时候，衣袋里是一张临时从Harrison的工作手册上撕下来的纸条，还留着一半酒店电话。Leonard看了看那张条子，穷孩子Barry Allen，忘带手机的Barry Allen，饿死鬼Barry Allen。这和他平时的口味太不相同，Leonard一般饱饱眼福转头就忘。他把号码记到自己的手机上，又在公司给的当地号码机上输了个备忘录，再把纸条夹进钱包里。

“怎么样？有艳遇吗？”  
飞机进入自动飞行模式，机长发表完例行广播开始享用第一杯咖啡。  
“没有。”  
“怎么可能，你晚上干嘛去了？别跟我说看电视。”  
“你管太多了。”  
“哦哦，Leonard，Leonard，你有事情瞒着我。”  
“没有。”  
“你是不是捡到钱了？”  
他和妻子正准备要孩子，退了以前的房子在靠近机场的郊外买了一个套间，带车库和地下室，手头正紧着。  
“分你两块，买张彩票去。”  
机长嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨说除了酒吧的赠品花生从来就没中过奖，还没继续接口就接到舱内电话，离开座位去后面处理一起小纠纷。  
Leonard看他走出去，调整了一下座椅。那张纸条现在在他的制服胸袋里，他非常不吉利地想着要是那个闹事的是个恐怖分子，那么救援的人是不是会发现这张条子然后让Barry来认尸？机长很快回来了，拿出手册开始记录一些数据。Leonard脑子里的悲情故事放出了[剧终]的牌子，倒也不是完全不忌讳，还想去看比赛的不是吗，他在胸口画十字忏悔。

下一趟飞布宜诺斯艾利斯的时候，机组的人都知道了Leonard在那边有了相好。这个真的太好判断了，他跟人换了班，一般来讲没人会主动想飞深夜，这次不跟着Heat Wave，但他还是要求独自住到另外一头的酒店。一切都不对头，Leonard Snart除非是去当间谍了，否则一定是看上了谁。

博卡区(La Boca)可以看到海，特别平静的那种海面，另一边是五颜六色的建筑，突显阿根廷人的热情。一些孩子手脚并用吊在防护栏杆上，看到有队伍过来就翻身站起来，灵活得像雨林里的猴子。Leonard找了个视野好的角落，他到了后收拾完行李就过来了，听着嗡嗡的人声直瞌睡。没有可能挤到起跑点的，还在机场就听说那里限流了。Barry之前给他发了邮件，转了官方海报，看完所有的图片才发现他在末行写了点字，大意是如果有时间请他吃饭再次表示感谢什么的，留了个比官方更详细的通行方式。Leonard现在就在Barry指定的拐角，对角线停了一辆转播车，车门上挂着戴耳机的人。运动员在一开始混乱推挤的那一段路后会慢慢地拉开距离，到了这一段正好可以欣赏到专业型选手优美的身姿，和趣味型选手光怪陆离的打扮。Barry应该在中前段，这是第一个加速点，拐弯的时候可以拉开距离。  
Leonard心跳得很快，当然旁人只能看到他漆黑的墨镜还有严肃的嘴角。他在那个毛茸茸的脑袋出现的第一时间就看到了，脚踩了踩背后的墙根开始往前挤。红色背心和别人的混在一起，但他就是认出来了，还认出了对面的观赛人群里激动地跳上跳下的Cisco，那么Harrison应该就在不远处。  
Barry跟在一个穿成金黄色大鸟的人后面，他速度很快但是后期耐力不足，Harrison毛遂自荐当他的训练师虽然短时间内还没法调整。Barry会在中段加速，前半段保持舒适的节奏就好。  
Barry也看到了他，Cisco的大呼小叫看起来完全没有任何吸引力，事后Barry解释说因为大鸟挡住了视线。事实上那只大鸟面对人群时表演欲几乎爆炸，Leonard皱着眉头觉得它差不多真的可以飞起来了。Barry跟在大鸟的后面，一边朝他笑一边试图抹掉随风而来黏在脸上的假毛。  
“我去终点等你！”Leonard打着手势喊。  
这场比赛外国人不多，挤在旁边的人听到Leonard的口音都转过来看他，然后头凑在一起说话。能听懂一点，他们在说Barry，说那个年轻孩子看起来挺不错，别给外国佬骗走了。然后Leonard就骄傲起来，好像别人在夸奖他一样。  
Cisco他们在下一个弯道等他，三个人挤进Harrison的小车里，抄近路往终点开去。  
“你还真的来了。”Harrison一边开车一边看路上的标示，Cisco手伸出车窗和后面的车子打手势，想办法在交通拥堵前突围。  
“夜班飞机。”  
“你没休息就来了？Barry一定很高兴，他老提起你。Harrison在给他调整饮食，稳住血糖免得老饿。”  
“血糖不好？”  
“身体没问题，但可以跑更好。Barry没有营养师，”Harrison顺利地把一阵疯狂的喇叭声抛到了后面，“我有执照哦。”  
“Harry很厉害。”  
“他会分你奖金的。”Leonard残酷地揭穿Harrison的用意，Cisco顿时垮下了脸。  
“他还没到能拿奖金的地步，我会让他拿到的。既然有付出，也该我得的。”  
Leonard没有去反驳他，转头看窗外，Barry毫无疑问是喜欢跑步的。Cisco在一边问Harrison是不是缺钱用，就说可以借他点，又说自己存钱不多，然后话题就转成了Harrison对他理财观念的批评。  
Leonard没有继续听了，他已经看到终点的随行车了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
人类都是势利鬼。  
第一个过线的选手瞬间被包围了，南美的场子总是有些随心所欲，跟在后面的选手不得不绕过摄影记者，一边放缓速度一边不舍地往后看。Barry大概在30位之后，Harrison很专业地在本子上记录，Cisco则违反规定冲了过去，跟在还在调整心率的Barry旁边跑，傻乎乎的，也就Harrison觉得他可爱。  
Leonard不大懂这些，他Google过，最终略过了所有专业知识只是放大了现场照片专心找Barry Allen。红背心，高个儿，浓密的眉毛和头发，即使目标明确，从几百号人里找到他也费了不少功夫。Leonard觉得几个像素模糊的头像并不能满足自己，但还是用工具剪切了图片保存在电脑里。有点变态，像十几岁的追星族的一样。没有人提到他，Barry Allen还默默无闻，Leonard觉得像是挖到了宝，他想Barry能出名又想不要，这样就是他一个人的Barry了。真变态啊，他感叹，往后靠到椅背上，看着那个模糊的头像，在跑步中严肃地锁紧眉头。

Harrison让他看着车子，自己跟着其他的随行教练一起去看成绩了，Leonard觉得他的肢体动作在针对他，好像他是会毁了Barry Allen的毒药一样。选手的衣服上都是一块一块的湿印，中途补充的水分大多喂给了运动服。Barry跑到边线转了个头慢慢走回来了，Cisco不见了踪影多半是去找Harrison。Leonard看着红色的跑者迎着光过来，太阳照在他额头上。  
“嗨。”他说。  
“嗨。”  
Leonard半抱着他撞了下肩膀，沾了一身的汗，然后就笑起来，也不为刚才贫瘠的对话尴尬。Barry抹着眉毛上的水渍，感谢他来看他跑。  
“Wells现在是你的教练？”  
“现在还是义务，我想要快点跑出成绩，拿到奖金可以分他。”  
“别急功近利。”  
“Harrison之前研究过好几年运动代谢，想试一下他的训练方法。”  
“那么你是在当小白鼠？”Leonard话里的不满聋子都听得出来。  
“不不……也不算，其实，我自己也想试试看。一直没有进步……”Barry笑得有点落寞。  
那是因为你老饿，Leonard在心里毫无意义地补充答案。  
“这次怎么样？”  
“感觉还不错，要等最后的数据出来。名次有提前了。”他指着不远处的指示牌，Leonard眯着眼睛寻找Barry Allen的名字缩写，然后记住了那个字块的样子，不会再忘记了。  
他们聊了会儿比赛，Barry告诉他有几个德国选手，Leonard表示跑步的他就知道他这一个，而他盯着他看的样子已经明示了这一点。Barry坐在打开的后车厢边上套上长裤，把鞋子也换了，Leonard一点也不避嫌地看着他，好像这是天底下最有趣的事情。Barry没有抬头看他，耳朵还是局促地红了起来。他换下背心的时候Leonard看清了，肩膀到后背有很多痣，如他所想，像星星。  
这场跑下来Barry的名次提了15位，Harrison回来后就坐在折叠凳上给他量血压和采血，有条不紊地整理进冷藏箱。Leonard知道他在确认结果以便继续调整，这是一个跑步选手的必经之路，Barry想要赢，可他还是不怎么乐意，总觉得Harrison要害他，为了成功将不择手段，脸垮得像被冻住了。

“你有什么目标吗？”Leonard在回去的车上问他，Barry脖子里绕着一件干净的旧汗衫，冷气对刚刚跑完的选手可不算友好。  
“能跑进名次，和更厉害的选手一起比赛。正在存钱想去夏威夷。”Barry斜靠在后座上，戴着顶老年人才会戴的线帽，眉毛以下都是笑意。  
“那里有更好的比赛。”Leonard点点头，好歹也是Google过的。他把座位角落里的自制能量棒递给他，Cisco照着网上查到的选手食谱做的，看起来像狗咬胶，“研究生呢？”  
“都不会放弃的。”Barry在咀嚼里回答他。  
“去参加大学生运动会。”Leonard建议他。  
“现在的成绩还不能向学校申请……Wells说我耐力不错，还可以去参加铁人三项。”  
“别太贪心了。”Leonard低头笑起来，“你不能什么地方都那么优秀，会遭人恨的。”他轻轻说。  
Barry的脸红起来，然后就开始傻笑。  
Cisco从驾驶座后视镜上看到这一幕，挪揄地摇头晃脑起来。Harrison抬了抬眼镜，继续看手上的成绩表。

Leonard请客，Barry在Harrison的监督下十分克制地一个人吃了两个人的份。餐馆在他公寓附近，Leonard在网上找的，这样他可以有理由上楼去喝一杯餐后茶。  
Barry洗完澡擦着头发出来，飞完夜班后一整天没休息的副机长在他的旧沙发上睡着了，看起来似乎想要忍耐一下没有成功，别扭地摊在扶手上。Barry不出声地蹲在沙发前面看他，从短的抓不住的寸头一直到长长的睫毛，然后是非常严肃的抿起来的嘴唇。莫名其妙脸就红起来，连忙站起来结果磕到了背后的凳子，凳脚在地板上响亮地咯吱了一下。  
Leonard睁开眼睛，这一秒恰巧落在回头看的Barry眼里，他也不知道怎么呆了一下不敢动了。Leonard抬抬手，清了清嗓子。  
“几点了？”  
“你没睡多久。”Barry慌忙说，“我送你回去？好好休息。”  
Leonard无赖地翻身面朝着沙发的靠背，“不想动。”，声音闷在布料里。  
是夜，累了一天的Barry半夜里起来两次去看睡在沙发上的Leonard，偷偷把朝着他那头打开的窗户关上，又打开另一边的。Leonard天还没亮就醒了，他坐起来，这个角度能看到Barry歪在枕头上的脑袋，头发掉在额头上遮住了眉毛。还是很好看，他在心里补充，这种神魂颠倒的状态基本上在表示Leonard他输定了。

第二天下午Barry去酒店送别副机长的时候，碰到了来换班的Cisco。  
“那么，你们是要远距离恋爱咯？”他问，Cisco可不傻，他脑子好极了。  
Barry Allen基本上用傻笑来回答一切问题。  
“总要等他毕业，要努力啊，孩子。”Leonard摸了摸Barry的耳垂，Cisco抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
如今的远距离恋爱和以往不同，网络把人们拉近，不用把思念寄予空间和时间的差距，让它们慢慢变质和损耗。科技进步到这个时代，让人怀疑是不是还差一点就可以摸到对方的脸了，如果有这种东西发明出来Leonard一定会去订一台，不夸张地说他还想闻闻Barry家厨房的香气，他都不知道自己还有嘴馋的这毛病（青春期之后就没那么馋过了）。至于Barry，如果可以的话，更想摸摸Leonard毛发坚硬的光头，刚开始他还会对那些白发大呼小叫，讨打地称呼副机长先生是老年人。  
他更新ins的频率变快了，新来的粉丝如果把相册往下拉可以发现Barry以前只是比赛会拍照，有时候甚至只有组委会的官方照片，模模糊糊一张脸。现在他会拍早饭，拍训练场，还和Cisco摆出各种奇怪好笑的姿势。Leonard自负地认为这是为他拍的，对没错，就是给他看的。反正不是给日益增长的后援团看的。事实上，他的Barry正在被越来越多的人知道和喜欢，有人在照片下留言聊天，还会问他要电话号码，Leonard给那个人发去一个手枪的表情，就像个吃醋的普通粉丝一样，很快就被其他留言盖住了。  
[早上3点就要训练？]Leonard在聊天软件上问他。  
[测试肌肉对低温的反应，Cisco如果靠他那些小发明一定能发大财。]  
[到时候他会付你这个小白鼠钱吗？]  
[可以抵Harrison的工资吗？]  
[还是先保证他能不能给你钱吧。]  
[如果你再来，]  
[当然会来。]  
[等我说完！如果你再来，可能看不到他们两个在夜班部了，Harrison拆了他的车库。]  
[下一个比尔盖兹？]  
[或许吧，我想把第一笔奖金投进去，应该很快就能拿到。]  
[我认识个木匠也叫比尔。]  
Barry扔了一大堆表情包给Leonard，然后话题就扯到别的地方去了。

Leonard Snart不相信Harrison Wells，这个绝对不是什么秘密，他甚至还去查过他的飞行记录。他质疑Harrison的冷血和过分好心，觉得黑框眼镜后藏满阴谋，而蠢蠢的Cisco和Barry就是两只不明真相的小鹿啊小兔子什么的。  
“我不会看错的。”Leonard和Heat Wave碰一碰啤酒瓶。  
“别担心过头了，你的小男孩儿不是傻只是好心。”  
“小男孩儿？听起来像个变态。”  
“我太太说的，”机长抬了抬眉毛，“她是他粉丝。”他凑过去轻声透露。  
这下子换Leonard抬眉毛了。  
“Harrison我替你盯着，如果有大笔金钱出入会通知你。”机长有些狐朋狗友的。  
“Barry没什么钱，我只是担心……”  
“要是Harrison真的骗他，会让他伤心。”  
Leonard不知道是不是婚姻真的有神奇的魔力让一根筋的Heat Wave变得那么……怎么说来着，善解人意起来，他也想结婚了，当然这个是后话。  
“你看，这世界上有的是可爱的年轻男孩子，不是说不想让他们长大，是希望他们别患上大人的那些毛病，多疑、自私、悲观。这也是我太太说的。”  
“上帝保佑你的孩子千万要像你太太。”  
机长没生气，他挺开心地和Leonard碰酒瓶，然后第三次打开手机给他看模糊不清的B超图。  
“你决定走了？”机长问他，Leonard今天难得耐心地看完照片没有摆出嫌弃的脸色，因为这态度他决定晚些再冷嘲热讽。  
“我会挑选客户。”  
“是啊，我知道的一个摊上了毒品官司，还知道一个被狮子咬了。”  
Leonard决定离职去飞私人机，这样他就能脱离死板的排班，跟着前景璀璨的马拉松选手Barry Allen满世界飞。网络再好使也比不上一个真实的拥抱，他可不想留遗憾等到老了再唏嘘，有个屁用。  
“风向不对我就回来。”  
“谁要你回来。”机长踢他椅子。

Barry Allen不是唯一对自己高标准严要求的运动员，不过他倒也不贪心，Harrison更希望他能贪心一些。Barry想要拿到第一笔商跑奖金，然后就能投资Harrison和Cisco的车库公司，他知道有很多大生意是从车库开始。  
“手机。”Cisco伸手。  
“手机。”Barry把手机交给他。  
“帽子。”  
“帽子。”他接过帽子戴好。  
在天色显出橘红色前他要沿着海岸线跑上四十分钟，Cisco踮着脚测试绒线帽上附带的各种测试仪，现在是科技时代，和Barry一样优秀的选手有的是，不仅要用腿，还有脑子，要扬长避短充分利用环境优势。他有信心夏威夷的比赛Barry能拿到好名次，神啊请赐他一台新服务器，他也想当一回富豪！

当天Barry的ins上更新了一张漂亮的蓝天照片，下面的留言却写着[没跑完，咳嗽加重了]附带一个哭脸。  
Leonard签完合同后正好看到这一条，十分不悦地皱起眉头。他滑动屏幕跳开那些毫无用处的问候，有一个账号看起来是老粉丝了，留言说Barry的咳嗽一直反复是不是因为过敏。Leonard随即点开了Harrison的社交账号，假装自己是个私家侦探什么的，逐条翻阅他的相册和留言，还有关注的人和信息。

[妈妈给我织的。]Barry给Leonard看一条连帽围巾，这本是小孩子的玩意儿，放大了尺寸看起来滑稽又有点可爱，得罩住他浓密的头发不是嘛。  
[去看过医生了？]  
[咽喉敏感]  
[敏感什么？]  
那头传来一张照片，Barry的手臂上密密麻麻的方块测试点，和一个咧嘴的笑脸，[不知道，还要继续作皮试]  
[还继续训练吗？]  
[Harrison在写服药申请]  
Leonard那头许久不回消息，Barry坐在地上，小腿下搁着泡沫轴，一直等到手机灭掉。然后又亮了。  
[有事情做，再联系]  
他回答说好，有点失落地躺平，无意识地去推那根泡沫轴。  
恋爱是件稀罕事儿，对Barry确实如此，他挺讨人喜欢但是这方面落后了点。或许是迷信了些，浪漫了些，他会想是因为攒够了运气才让他遇到Leonard。耳边是海边椰林的沙沙声，很快会在夏威夷见面，他还记得那次在观众群里看到他，像是服了兴奋剂一样浑身都是劲儿。Barry闭起眼睛笑出来，傻气地戴上帽子，羊毛刺刺地戳着他的脖子，让人想起点什么，于是笑里就带上了些不好意思。

而那一头的Leonard已经一封匿名邮件直指Harrison Wells。他可不是个过度思前想后的人，Leonard如果干犯罪勾当绝对是个细心算计又大胆出击的麻烦精。他在信里列出一张药品目录，还有个粉丝网站，细数被禁赛的诸多明星运动员，如果仔细看，会发现评论里的痛心要远远大于谩骂。他不能让Harrison毁了他的Barry Allen，更不能让后者陷入后悔中，Barry前途光明，要有人来披荆斩棘。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Harrison还在修改申请表的措辞，他把Barry的医疗报告拿起来反复看，免得有疏漏。医院那里并没有塞钱，根本不需要塞什么钱，他只要把话题往那方面引导就可以了。  
[有前途的运动员，还是医学院的研究生，可惜有过敏史，引发了哮喘。给他开点药就好了，过了这个季节就好了，请把药单写清楚，还得比赛呢，这药里有违禁成分。]  
他只要那么说，再配上Cisco焦急如猴子般的表演（不不，不是表演。Harrison心里纠正，Cisco是真的在着急，他把那股子愧疚按下去），还有Barry咳红了的脸，医生很容易就会写下他想要的病例。  
因为明天才是工作日，设置了邮件下午一点半发送，吃完午饭的人往往思维缓慢、懒散又愉悦，被批准的可能性更大。系统在保存完的瞬间跳了新邮件提示，Harrison不知道为什么，停了几秒钟，盯着电脑右下角的闪烁眨眨眼，嘴唇抿得像卡壳的拉链。一直不相信什么所谓的第六感，他为了这个和Cisco争论过，不过是趋吉避凶的原始本能。Harrison把屏幕一盖，决定去楼下买杯喝的。

咖啡店里一阵小小的喧闹，集中在店尾那里，不知道是谁擅自把桌子拼在一起了，原本非常讲究原则的老板Joe并没有说什么，还关照端饮料的服务生要把盘子放在空桌上。  
Cisco，当然是Cisco，还能有谁？Harrison简直想不出有谁能比他更会闹腾，同时又头头是道。他听到他被埋在人群里滔滔不绝，Barry的名字时不时跳出来。  
“我给Barry订下午茶，”终于闹完的Cisco被Harrison救出来，提着袋子往回走，“和Joe爸说酸奶里别放燕麦，这不是还没查出是什么东西过敏嘛。”  
“然后就被塞了那么多东西？”  
“都是粉丝，我们Barry有粉丝了！”Cisco甩头，“他们认出我来了，然后就给了我这些。”  
袋子里大多是书，旁边的商场正在办展览，一些伤病维护和营养学方面的专业书，还有些有机补剂和素食材料。当然了，Cisco也被爱屋及乌的女粉丝们搂着合影来着，他在给Harrison看手机的时候快速划过那几张，假装什么都不知道。

这种就有点过了，Harrison心知。要是没有Cisco手机里那个简短的加油视频，没有这些书和零食，甚至没有一张看来是个孩子依依不舍拿出来的贴纸画（背后写着希望Barry能用它来装饰奖状墙）……Harrison绝对会尊崇邮件系统的功能，让那封申请表准时投递出去的。  
当然是假的，Barry Allen并没有真的过敏，Harrison在他的线帽里下了点药，会引发呼吸道敏感，转而造成连锁反应。  
[一肚子坏水的Harrison]  
他回到自己的电脑前，点开那个一直跳的信封——匿名信里就是这么说他的。  
Harrison活到现在，这么说他的人不多，他没觉得有什么不对，有时候有些事情必须就得阴着来，要是心情好他会把那层纸捅穿等着看别人跳脚。而有的时候，对有些人——Harrison现在还没有，如果需要，他会骗Cisco一辈子。  
那封信只字不提Barry Allen，上面的大写字体和表格已经让他脑仁疼，很明显是一个粉丝一个拥护者，执着又果断，打个措手不及。要是信被转出去，足够让评委会的人提出疑问，再要动药物的脑筋，真的只有塞钱了，而Harrison付不起这个。  
[需要付出代价。]，他鬼使神差地回了邮件，那个一看就是临时注册的号。  
[不稀罕]，那头几乎瞬间就回信了。  
Harrison头疼地关了电脑，一个人坐在桌前好一会儿。

第二天下大雨，Barry一个人去室内馆常规跑，更新状态说一下雨就不咳嗽了。Cisco正在厨房捣鼓早午饭，从网上找的中餐食谱，糊了锅，传来阵阵烟味。Harrison坐在电脑前等着“环境罪犯”送上门来。  
“其实叫外卖也不错。”‘犯人’笑嘻嘻地说，手里的餐布都黑了。  
“Barry今天状态不错，”Harrison决定问问他，Cisco是他的良心，“耐力还是没有达标。”  
“已经进步很多了，或许到了调整方案的时候。”  
“比赛在即。”  
“又不是就等着这一次，Barry那么年轻，有很多机会。他只要别生病，化验单里不是说没有查出病原体嘛，有现在的成绩，几年后再当个了不起的法医，Barry Allen一样是同龄人里的佼佼者。”  
“谁付我们工资？”  
谈到钱Cisco垮了下肩膀，转身把餐布扔回厨房，拖着鞋子蹭过来，“你看，我们也不是很缺钱。又不是在培养一个明星，要是Barry和那些明星一样才叫可怕，我可不要上网站看他的绯闻。你，知道了自己的训练方法很有效；我，知道了自己确实是个天才；Barry，知道了他能跑多快。总结一下简直是圣诞大片的结局。”  
“我收到一个留言，对方说Barry可能是药物过敏。”  
“是医生？”  
“没说，”Harrison低头敲键盘，把发件箱里的申请表删除了，“倒是有可能，他第一次咳嗽的时候我们自己找了药给他吃。”  
“没过期，我发誓。”  
“我想一定是里面哪个出了问题。”  
“和他吃的什么东西发生反应了，Barry父母又给他开小灶来着。”  
“不如再等上几天，换家医院检测。”  
“行！用药总不是什么好事，以后出名了会被人家揪小辫子。我早说了嘛……”Cisco嘟嘟囔囔地表示自己曾经英明神武，出去买午饭去了，途中偷偷张望了一下厨房，溜得飞快。

[康复需要时间，夏威夷见。]  
Harrison又给那个地址发了封邮件，他能猜到是谁。然后叹口气，认命地去收拾厨房，还得找梯子把烟雾报警器给打开。然后他要把Cisco发明的那顶线帽拿去注册，说不定还有希望住到夏威夷最顶级的宾馆。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
“最晚明年年底！我就能发财了！”  
Cisco拼命夹住腋下的箱子，手里还提着设备包，Harrison一边戴墨镜一边把不知道谁塞的塑料花环套他脖子上，先去提租的车。  
“当然当然。”Barry看起来和Cisco一样狼狈，提着大包小包绕过排队等车的队伍，在烈日下淌着汗，机舱里的凉意是两个世纪之前的事情了。花花绿绿的夏日T恤像在他身上套了一幅画，还是地摊上10块钱一张的那种，但这没什么，年轻姑娘们会转头看他，Cisco则羡慕地转头看她们。  
他们还一样穷，Cisco的“体能检测毛线帽”才提交出去，盼望着能把办公室从车库搬出去，至少搬到一个有窗的地方。当然了也没那么悲观，他还有一整个地下室的小发明，实在不行还可以回去值夜班，还有秘密金库。Harrison不让他们乱花钱，从机场到旅社，打一次车的钱都够租一星期的车了。他们千挑万选才定了那个地方，翻过两个丘陵就是赛场，价格便宜，健身房翻新了才半年，附带游泳池，还是透明玻璃板的。

Barry在车上忙着用手机联网，颠来倒去地折腾。他和Cisco都没来过夏威夷，Harrison以前还发达的时候来过这里出差，但他不愿意谈往事，对现在没有帮助又让人懊恼。  
网络那头没有回音，难免让人沮丧又担心。Leonard的飞机现在应该正在大海上面，小型机像一片尽力保持平衡的树叶，乘着风划过水面，让人以为自己离水很近，也离天空很近。气流波动总是难免，让爱好冒险的有钱人大呼小叫，再让晕机的陪同人员哭得只想回家。

Leonard查看仪表，又一次报告方位，再用词客气地要求女客不要把香槟酒端近机长室。  
Mick这个乌鸦嘴。  
Leonard并没有遇到非得在狮群中间停下来的疯子富佬，但也不轻松，事实上按照他的脾气，与其担心在某次冒险中丧命不如担心哪天他会熬不住脾气把谁揍进医院然后吃上一辈子官司。如果非得那样，他决定揍得狠一些，以后可以让转作法医的Barry Allen来给他化验验伤，听起来浪漫得像上个世纪的狗血爱情小说。  
机长Leonard转头把舱门重新关上，透过圆窗，女眷互相拉扯着倒在座椅上，嘻嘻哈哈地用香槟酒沐浴。看在钱的份上，他真的是看在钱的份上。Harrison不再搞鬼后Barry顺利进入封闭式集训，Leonard从来不知道思念是这么回事，或许他是忘记了现在又记起来。Barry Allen就像老房子里的蜘蛛网，盖你一头一脸，怎么都挥不走。Leonard一点点都没有动过出轨的坏念头，他的贞洁让他顺利成为Heat Wave第一个孩子的教父，这事情足够航空公司的老员工们聊上少说十个圣诞节。而Leonard的恼羞成怒只是因为害羞，空姐们这么说，当事人气得需要一整桶液氮来急救。  
“我们就待两天，这一波海浪过去后就走。”包机的阔佬突然打开舱门说，绑在后面的冲浪板几乎和这飞机一样贵。  
飞惯民营航空在尊重里泡大的Leonard几次想给这些人反手一个耳光，“那你要自己再找飞机了。”  
“什么？”那人一脸不可置信。  
“我要多待几天。”  
“得了吧，别用这个来搞价钱。”  
“你才得了吧。”Leonard转头说，手放开了操控器搭在椅背上，阔佬的脸一下子和染过的头发一样黄，“这是我的飞机，我说了算。现在出去，和外面那群懒狗一样绑好安全带坐好，我可以让你多翻几个跟头清清肠胃。”  
私人飞机像孩子扔出去的薄石块一样贴着海水弹了几下，沉在海底的石头都能听到舱里的尖叫。

“你吹嘘自己能按时到就行了，别编故事。”  
Barry Allen趴在水池边说，地灯边绕着蛾子，眼睛里的反光因为翅膀的飞舞而忽闪忽闪的。  
他还是头一次正经恋爱，并不确切知道久别重逢该做什么。Barry瞒着Harrison和Cisco偷偷搭车去停机场，他不记得自己有没有扑上去抱Leonard，应该没有吧，鞋尖上没沾泥。等他完全清醒过来的时候正坐在开足冷气的小车里往回开，窗外是整片整片的鸡蛋花，开得像一锅汤，爱人的肩膀在他肩膀后面，呼吸就在耳垂旁边，需要靠掐对方的大腿来判断是不是做梦。  
“我没编故事，你看，”Leonard给他看，拳头上有淤青和破皮，“才下来时还和保镖在后面打了一架。”  
Barry赶忙想去碰他的手，双手一空脑袋就没了水，等再出来时——Leonard的日记本里有那么一句，Barry Allen应该去演电影，演波斯王子。括号，裤腰低到露出体毛，括号。括号，不，感叹号，括号。  
接吻是理所当然的，热带芬芳的小花在某个角落里开着，柠檬草的气味到处都是，泳池里用的是净化过的海水，Leonard的Barry尝起来是咸的。  
Harrison中途来打岔，告诫他们这个小旅馆的墙壁完全不隔音，另外，现在怒长的激素至少有一大半是因为赛前兴奋。  
Captain Cold恨这个四眼一辈子。

比赛没什么可说的，话筒和镜头从这天开始追随一个高个儿的红背心，称呼他是下一个de Lima。（*Vanderlei Cordeiro de Lima：马拉松名将）

Leonard以前路过这里很多次，不过他没停下来欣赏过，停留在酒吧的时间不算。他不知道夏威夷热闹到吵闹，宣传册上的海浪沙滩得花钱才能看到，有钱人在私人沙滩上架起篝火，小贩们则在公共沙滩里埋了很多点蜡烛的玻璃瓶，情侣们围坐在这些脏兮兮的玻璃瓶旁边，背后还有排队等着浪漫的人。他们绕开推销人字拖的孩子，手挽着手在人群里挤出一身汗，隔着别人的肩膀互相看，别人也隔着他们。夜潜归来的人拎着滴滴答答的器械，人们假装惊叫避开他们，嬉闹里什么口音都有，空气里是浓重的咸味儿和烧烤的气味，煮猪肉的旁边盘着撒过水的花串。Barry妈妈跟他说过，没有什么比食物更加能表达爱意了。他在这种爱意里长大，现在磕磕绊绊地学习怎么给别人，Leonard的健康饮食计划彻底泡汤了，他提着一盒盒的食物，讨厌人群热汗油烟味的Leonard Snart在夜市里笑得满足到傻气。

 

\---  
三年后Leonard回到原来的公司，并申请常驻布宜诺斯艾利斯。新进员工会在老员工那里听到一个肉麻到近乎虚构的故事，然后在接下来残酷的训练里哭着告诉自己面前这个寸头男人绝对绝对不是故事主角之一。Harrison和Cisco的公司拖拖拉拉了好久才开起来，为了弥补暗无天日的车库岁月嚣张地造了个玻璃房当办公室。至于Barry Allen，他一直在跑，Leonard有空就跟着他满世界飞，他没有拉下课程和主业，并且荣幸地成为Mick第二个孩子的教父。  
对啊，这故事就是那么甜！

.fin


End file.
